<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bottles (An Agent Jack "Whiskey" Daniels/OC Family Fic) by Fan_of_Fandoms_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720369">Broken Bottles (An Agent Jack "Whiskey" Daniels/OC Family Fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_of_Fandoms_123/pseuds/Fan_of_Fandoms_123'>Fan_of_Fandoms_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Whiskey, Death, Drunk Whiskey, Even Statesman can managed to get themselves absolutely hammered under extreme emotional duress, Fluff, Gen, Multi, My fixer upper of TGC cause fanon is better than canon, Sad Whiskey, Smut, There might be smut but the person writing this sentence hasn't decided yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_of_Fandoms_123/pseuds/Fan_of_Fandoms_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Daniels and Persephone Liverbilly-Daniels have been together for more than two decades, going on three and married for just as long. Both agents of the independent intelligence agency Statesman, they've managed to live a semi-normal life despite their odd careers, with a house in the country, a dog and a cat, and a family of four after being blessed with their two children: Samuel Adam and Bailey Rose. Things were perfect, up until a point when their oldest child joined their ranks and was sent on his first mission. </p>
<p>A story following the aftermath of a tragedy for both the Daniels family when a fresh bottle of beer is shattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Jack "Whiskey Daniels/OFC, Agent Jack "Whiskey" Daniels/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hammer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/gifts">spacegayofficial</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok, so y'all are sure you have everything you need for this mission? I can call up Champ right now and tell him to go shove his hat up his ass if Sam doesn't feel ready for this kinda job-", came through Persephone's earpiece for what she guessed to be the tenth time in the short hour since she, as well as her and her husband's son left for his first mission in one of Statesman's helicopters, the young woman allowing a soft chuckle to escape past her pink, pouty lips as she once again attempted to placate her husband, Jack's, worries about their little boy's safety. </p><p> </p><p>"Jack, darling, I promise you that Sammy will be fine, and so will I. He's already older than both of us were when we were on our first assignments, and don't you remember his training? First of his group, just like his dad... he'll be ok." the young woman and mother of two assured, yet she could tell even without hearing his response in her ear that he was no doubt still tense and fearful for them both, something she couldn't possibly in good conscience blame him for, and she was right, hearing Jack release a sigh on the other end of the line. "Just... tell him I love him for me, ok darlin'? I love you both so much." Jack breathed. "I love you too. Sammy's with the pilot asking some questions, but I'll make sure to pass along the message. Say hi to Bai when you pick her up from school this afternoon with her girlfriend, alright? We'll see you at home this evening.", Persephone hummed, "I love you.", both of them said once again before hanging up the call, and Persephone sat back as she removed her secure earpiece and slipped it back inside one of the small pockets of her compact pack, issued by Statesman for this specific assignment of infiltrating and taking out a prominent drug cartel's main warehouse. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom!", Samuel called in a near shout from where he sat in the co-pilot's seat of the chopper, the young man of merely twenty-three smiling the wide, enthusiastic and ever excited grin he'd worn upon his features since birth in situations that got him especially giddy, and that enthusiasm and confidence brought a small smile to his mother's own face as she leaned forward and pecked a gentle kiss to his exposed temple. "Hello dear. How are things up here? I was just on another call with your father, so I'm not sure how far from location we are.", Persephone said to her oldest child, her eyes of sky blue looking down upon her son's chocolate brown eyes he and his younger sister had inherited from Jack. At the very least he got her blonde hair instead of her husband's darker locks. Bailey was almost the spitting image of her other parent, however. "Dad also says hello, and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you. I do too, Sammy, and so does Bai.", she added, to which Samuel nodded and gave his mother's hand a squeeze, a small cringe appearing quickly and dissipating just as instantly. "We're about ten minutes away, less than 25 miles. And I thought only Bai still called me that?", he laughed. "I'm your mother, so I can call my babies whatever I want. You know back when your dad and I first got together I used to tease him by calling him "Jack Spaniel" because of Lassie? My nicknames are out of love for you three, promise.", Persephone hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I get it. But I do prefer Sam, anyway, mom.", Samuel told her, only to be momentarily distracted by the appearance of a massive gray structure gradually peaking up and over the thick canopy of jungle trees that covered the vast Amazon, and without thinking Persephone gave her beloved son's shoulder a tight squeeze, the tension and anxiety she was used to from all of her missions past, the fear that kept her alert, aware, and alive, beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. "Come. Get your tact vest and weapons ready, and be careful of the open doors, alright?", she ordered, heading quickly back into the main body of the helicopter as the pilot switched to stealth mode, an addition courtesy of Ginger Ale's latest technology, and the vehicle instantly blended in even more so with the terrain it traversed and flew above and quieted to near silence. it was advantageous and very convenient, yet unfortunately temporary, the chopper's fuel not allowing for more than ten minutes of stealth mode per tank. Ginger was still figuring that issue out for the planes, jets, and helicopters, yet it didn't really matter, because within five minutes both field agents were in the semi-protective vests assigned to them, weapons in hand on in their packs, as well as the bomb charges they would soon use to blow up the warehouse idle at their belts. </p><p> </p><p>"On my count Sammy.", Persephone whispered, thankful for the quiet of the helicopter honestly, "Just trust me, no matter how ridiculous this idea is, ok? Dad came up with it years ago and it worked.", she said, jumping out quickly from their transport and landing swiftly on one of the larger, thicker branches of the massive trees in the canopy, signaling for her son to follow. He did, and with a quick assist to regain some of his balance they were climbing the trees, descending upon their target without the threat of detection. </p><p> </p><p>Overall, the mission was simple. place and ready a charge or two at each entrance to the warehouse full of drugs ranging from cocaine, to crystal meth, to even some sort of bath salt concoction (Persephone needed to Google that one later because she had no idea what that one was or what it did), and to dump the rest on the roof and let the bombs at the entrance activate those in the chain reaction. It was so simple on paper, and really is should have been simple. It really should have... yet at some point everything went to complete shit. </p><p> </p><p>"Intruders! The feds!', was Persephone and Samuel's warning to their blown cover as they heard the screaming shout of one of the armed guards of the cartel facility, yet the squealer was quickly silenced by the older agent's bullet. "Move! Dump the charges when we reach the North exit!", Persephone barked to her child as she cocked her revolver and shot another two of the guards in the head, her aim perfect as she hit them right between the eyes. Right in the dead center of the frontal and temporal lobes, guaranteed to kill them instantly. Samuel also fired behind him at the attacking men, his shots slightly less precise yet nonetheless deadly as his bullets hit the temples and jaws of his victims. The two agents were almost at the exit. Almost safe and in the clear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The angst continues in the next chapter! ---&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shards of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren’t very many things that scared Persephone Liverbilly-Daniels, or at least there weren’t since she had joined Statesman 25 years before when she was all but 20. The rigorous training alone had numbed her to many of the usual causes of fear and anxiety, and her long career afterwards as an agent of the independent intelligence organization had only solidified her thick skin. Now, however, one of her worst nightmares was coming to fruition right before her eyes, and there was absolutely nothing that she could do to stop it. She felt as though the ground beneath her had collapsed, that she was free falling into oblivion and could feel the bile rising in her throat. Her son was shot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“SAM!!!”, she screamed, the burn of hot tears stinging her eyes as she broke out into a sprint to where her first born child lay motionless, blood seeping out of his chest where three bullets had punctured and made their way through his torso. Red pooled around him like something straight out of a horror film, and his chest heaved erratically as he clung to life, if only just barely. His assailant was getting away and avoiding a fate such as that of the other members of the drug cartel they had been fighting off, lead down their throats, yet she paid him no mind as she fell to her knees and gathered her son’s limp body in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sam! Sam, stay with me sweetheart, stay with Mum please. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. Just stay awake for Mummy, please.”, Persephone choked through her tears, applying pressure and fumbling with the alpha gel stored in Samuel’s hat, despite knowing full well that the bandage was only intended for headshots and other head injuries of the sort. There was yet to be a version designed for anywhere else, and without immediate medical attention from Ginger Ale, especially with his lungs filling with blood so quickly from where the bullets hit, there was nothing she could do but make his ascent from this world as peaceful as possible, yet she tried anyway, applying the strip to his chest and activating it to no avail. More tears fell as she held him tighter, closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead when his breathing slowed and eventually stopped, and she let out a wail when she looked back down upon his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“G-Ginger... I need a chopper here ASAP...”, she whispered through broken sobs to the woman listening on the other end of her glasses, “and... I need you to call Jack...”, she added, barely being able to utter the words as she thought of what her husband, the father of the young man dead in her arms, would say and do when he got the news. No doubt this would crush him like it was doing to her now, her chest tight as she struggled to keep from hyperventilating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginger Ale hesitated when her finger reached to press the side of her glasses and call Agent Whiskey, Persephone’s husband Jack Daniels. Right now he was stationed in Stateman’s New York office, where only a week before Persephone herself and Samuel had also been before being called on a mission. Now Samuel was dead, and it was killing her to have to break this news to Jack, made even worse by how Persephone had been there to witness it and was still a few hours from returning to HQ with the body. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how the other woman and mother of two felt when he passed, nor how she was coping now, the pale, limp body of her oldest child stashed in the back of the helicopter she had sent to pick them up, wrapped up and preserved for burial, cremation... whatever was decided upon by the family, or whatever was his wish for when he passed. Sucking in a deep, shaky breath and gathering what courage she had as of the moment, she closed her eyes and pressed her glasses, Whiskey appearing as a hologram in the chair next to hers where she sat.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ginger? What’re you calling about?”, Jack asked his friend and colleague, leaning back in his own chair in New York and kicking his feet up on his desk, which showed up on the holographic version of himself, the projection doing the same on Ginger’s control panels and consoles in the lab, “I was just about to pack up for the day and pick up Bailey. She’s been goin’ on and on about helping you in the lab next time we come over there.”, he added with the faintest of smiles playing on his lips as his mind drifted to thoughts of his daughter, fixing a photo of his little family of four that was crooked as he spoke. “Jack, Persephone asked me to call you... the mission went South...”, Ginger began to explain, and her words immediately caught the man’s attention again, Jack sitting up straight like he hadn’t done since he and his wife’s wedding nearly 30 years before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell do you mean? Is Seph alright, and what about Sam?”, he questioned almost immediately, fear rising in his chest at the thought of his angel or his boy being hurt, or worse. “I’m sorry Jack... it’s Sam. Seph is on a chopper on the way back here now, with the body...”, she explained, and the younger woman had to fight back her own tears of grief as she thought of the young man who they were talking about, who she knew would be missed dearly by everyone else right along with his family. He’d always been a small ray of hope in the perpetual doom most of the Statesman agents lived in, even long before becoming one himself, when his mother and father would take him and his younger sister, Bailey, to work with them when they couldn’t find a babysitter or they had no school. Now he was gone, and his family, the entirety of Statesman, had lost a little bit of the hope he carried with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jack...? Jack, are you still there?”, Ginger eventually asked, making sure to keep her voice low and as soothing as possible for her collea- you know what, fuck it, right now he was her friend above that, but she received no answer from the older man whatsoever. Jack only sat stock still in his office, catatonic for several moments and his mouth agape as the news registered in his mind. His son was dead, and his wife could have just have as easily died in whatever crossfire there had been. Nothing prepared you for the day if and when this happened, absolutely nothing, not even Statesman. After a few more gentle attempts to rouse him from his state, Ginger flinched at the slew of curses that left Jack’s mouth before the call was abruptly cut off, for reasons she couldn’t know, but something told her to inform Champagne that they’d have to order in a fresh pair of glasses. Maybe more in the coming days... even weeks or months.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck!”, Jack swore out loudly in pain, having punched one of the walls of his office, as well as shattered his Statesman issued glasses in a moment of pure rage, retaliation, fury and hatred towards whatever fucking god there was that would do such a thing to someone so pure. His Samuel, his little boy... he still remembered the first time he held him in the hospital, cuddled up with his wife in her hospital bed as she rested from the birth. A father never forgot that first moment with their child, and Jack knew he never would either, no matter how hard he tried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And his Persephone... his precious Persephone had to have seen it happen, he had no doubt about it. Whether she was right by him or not when it happened, the two of them had the unspoken rule to stay as close to Sam as possible when either one or both of them were on an assignment with him, the mission be damned. When their son was out in the field, he was the main priority. She had to have been in at least earshot or closer. Considering that, Jack knew his wife, probably knew her better than anyone else, even herself at this point after 23 years of marriage and 25 years knowing her, training and working with her. He knew she would blame herself, that this would be especially hard on her, that he’d have to remain strong for her and their remaining child, lest he lose her too. He couldn’t stomach that anymore than what was happening already, but right now he was alone, in his quiet office as the sun set over the East Coast, and he could drown some of his sorrows in his namesake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Auntie Ginger?”, came a familiar voice from Ginger Ale’s glasses as she worked at her panels of computers diligently in an attempt to stay focused and strong for Persephone when she arrived back at headquarters with Samuel’s body. It was Persephone’s other child, her and Jack’s daughter calling her on the pair of glasses that she knew for a fact her parents only gave her and, previously before her became an agent, Samuel, for emergencies when no other form of contact was available. “Bailey? Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”, Ginger asked immediately as she abandoned her work, knowing this was important considering everything else that had gone on that day, and that the 14 year old wasn’t just calling to say hello. Not like she or Samuel ever had in the past.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t get in contact with Dad, and I’m getting really worried cause he was supposed to pick me up hours ago.”, Bailey explained while she stood in the increasingly cold Brooklyn air, waiting outside her high school for her father like she had been for the last four hours. The sun was beginning to set, and after a dozen calls had gone to voicemail and probably fifty texts hadn’t even been read, with the clincher being he didn’t answer his own glasses, the teenage girl finally panicked and called her parent’s and brother’s colleague. “Wait, what?!”, the older woman exclaimed, beginning to frantically type and come up with Jack’s location after hearing this news and finding that he was still exactly where he had been when he’d hung up her call earlier, residing in his office doing God only knew what, but she and anyone else could guess considering the circumstances.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sigh, Ginger nodded when her niece questioned if she was still there after a long silence. “Yes Bailey, I’m still here.”, she assured her and she thought of what the hell to do, when it came to her. “Bailey, your dad’s still at work, but your mom and Sam are coming back from their mission soon, so I’m gonna send a jet to pick you up, ok? I remember your school’s football field is big enough for the Silver Pony, so go and wait there for it.”, she smiled slightly at that, imagining what the silver fighter jet would look like casually resting in the middle of a field, right next to a school no less. She’d be surprised if no one noticed and she didn’t have to wipe any bystanders memories. She prayed for Bailey, as well as her mother and father that they all got through this alright. With a sigh, she allowed Bailey to hang up and wait by the field and leaned over her monitors, praying for the family. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More angst in the next one! ---&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>